


All that Jazz

by Jane St Clair (3jane)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't tell Joe everything he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Jazz

He doesn't tell Joe everything he could.  It's self-evident: if he told Joe everything, Joe would be long dead by the time he was finished.  He's old and grey even now, fragile in the way that mortals are.  More so than most.  Between alcohol and amputation, Joe's body won't see eighty years old.

So while he doesn't tell Joe tales out of school, he does bring him gifts.  The university in Seacouver helps him copy two wax cylinders and six early 78s onto compact disc in return for a copy of their own.  He'd give Joe the originals, but there are only a few Edison players around, and he's sure Joe doesn't have one.

After Joe closes for the night, Methos plays him turn-of-the-century blues and jazz.


End file.
